Rare-earth permanent magnets of such composition as 1-5 or 2-17 samarium cobalt, and iron-neodymium-boron, having a very high magnet performance, have been produced by consolidating powders of the metal alloy components to high densities. The powders produced for such consolidation have typically been produced by grinding as in ball mills.
Such magnets have produced remarkable improvements in the magnetic performance, particularly for small permanent magnet motors and similar devices. The higher magnetic performance placed demands upon metallurgical preparation of magnetic materials which it is not possible to address with the prior art techniques.